$ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}2 \\ 2 \\ 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$